Late Night Fun
by Eden Lennox
Summary: Just a random Dean x OC I wrote. Dean and Alex decide to have some fun. Sam's asleep in the same room, which makes things more fun. Smuty fun!


It was 1:34 in the morning, and I was wide awake. I could hear Sam's light snoring as he slept on the opposite bed, curled up under the blanket. Around my waist I could feel strong arms, pulling close to a muscular chest and lean stomach. The heat radiated off his body, and I smiled, pushing back against him.

"Hmm..Don't tease me baby, I don't wanna have to tramutize Sammy." He breathes against my hair, moving his hand from my waist to caress my hips, up to my ribs. I couldn't help the slight shiver that escaped as he did so.

"I can be quiet.." I tease, arching my back and pushing against him once more, this time adding a roll to my hips. I could hear his breath hitch as I did this, and smirked in satisfaction.

"You have no idea.." He starts, running his hands up my side, to slide up my shirt and firmly grasp my breast in his hand. I inhale sharply at the sudden contact.

"How much I want you." He breathes against my neck, before moving to kiss the skin there. I arch my neck, as my hips move back against his. I could feel his length already, and the heat that radiated from his body. His hand releases my breast, and I whimper at the loss of contact, before I feel his palm slide down my stomach, to dip between my legs. He strokes me through my boyshorts, all the while sucking and biting at my neck. I suck my bottom lip between my teeth and lightly nibble on it, attempting to hold back the moans I needed to release. Dean could tell, and decided to push the limits, pulling his hand away long enough to slide into the fabric of my shorts and press a finger into me. I gasped, my legs pulling apart on their own accord.

"I could fuck you, right now. You just gotta stay quiet." He breathes against my ear, his finger curling upwards, along with a gentle thrust against my backside. I struggle to hold my cries of pleasure, and nod my head, letting out a shakey breath.

"I will, Dean..Promise." I whisper. I could see him smirk, and move to kiss me.

His large frame hovered over me now, hands trailed my sensitive skin with expert movements, already knowing the places on my body that made me shiver with need. I was a breathless mess in a matter of minutes, raising my hips against his in an attempt to find friction. I open my mouth to _please_ do anything, but was held short by a deep kiss, his tongue quickly gaining dominance over the embrace. I felt his hands on my hips now, hooking the soft fabric of my shorts and tugging. Raising my hips once more he silently removes them, tossing them beside the bed and sliding his hands up my slender legs. His fingers lingered on my thighs, where he gently caressed my skin. I hold back a squeak, moving away slightly as he purposely tickles me. I can see a smirk on his lips as he looks down at me,

"You're so fuckin' cute." He mumbles, planting another deep kiss on my lips. I giggle quietly against his lips, moving my legs so that they were on either side of his waist. His hips were pushing forward, pressing his straining length against me through the denim of his jeans. I nibble his lip the slightest, my hand sliding between us to palm the growing buldge. He lightly groans against my lips, and presses against my hand. Apparently he couldn't wait any longer, because not long after he pulls away, quickly unbuckling his jeans and pushing them down far enough to release his straining erection. I bite my lip, wrapping my hand around in and gently pulling. He breathes out deeply, one hand moving beside my head to steady himself.

"Damn.." He breathes. I continue for a moment, before pulling away.

"Dean.." I whisper, and he nods, knowing exactly what I wanted. He steadys himself once more, pressing his length against me, before gently pushing forward. I inhale sharply as I feel him, my fingers reaching up to grasp his shoulders. Leaving over me he presses his lips against mine, efficently silencing me as he thrust forward in a quick instant. I fought back the moan as he gradually started up a moderate pace. His free hand reached up to grasp a handful of my hair, arching my neck so he could kiss down my jaw to my slender neck. He would nibble and bite my sensitive skin, most likely leaving little bruises in his wake. Trailing over one spot, he notices the sharp intake of breath, and returns. My grip on his shoulders tightened when he picked up the pace, along with the sensation of him sucking on my shoulder. I cried out, quickly cutting back the sound when we heard Sam stir. Dean pulled away, glancing over towards Sam, who was fast asleep again.

"Thank God he's a heavy sleeper." He jokes lightly, and I giggle, pushing my heels against his lower back. In an instant his lips were once more on mine, and his hips were smoothly sliding against mine. My fingers ran from his shoulders, along his neck and firm jawline, to reach up and tangle in his hair. He had let it grow out, and I never realized how fun it was to pull on it until now. I test the limits and grip his hair, pulling it rather hard. Dean jerked into me, a growl of a moan emitting from his lips.

"And you were worried about me being quiet.." I tease under my breath.

"Fuck, baby..I like it when you pull my hair." He replies, and I giggle slightly, repeating the action and earning another groan. His hips began to pick up speed, our breathes increased as we tried to hold back out cries of pleasure. I felt the tingling in my stomach, like knots forming and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Dean..Dean, I'm gonna..." I trail off, my breath caught in my throat when he sat up, grasping my legs behind my knees and pulling me against him, managing to hit an all new angle. I bite my lip and throw my head back, my hands finding his forearms as he rammed into me. Not a minute later I gasped, pulling my hand up to bite my fist as my orgasm hit me like a wave. My back arched, my toes curled and I unconciously tightened around him, sending him over the edge as well. A deep grunt, and one last push, and he was done.

"Fuck..." He breathes, resting his head against my shoulder. I sighed softly, catching my breath as my fingers ran through his damp hair.

He pulls away after a moment, fixing his pants before pulling his shirt off over his head and throwing himself beside me. I roll over and throw an arm over his torso, resting my head against his chest. He smiles, one hand gently stroking my hair as I fall asleep. He remembers to pull the blanket over us, especially since I was stark naked, and falls asleep himself.

"Hey, wake up guys!" I hear, before I was completely blinded by the sudden brightness through the window. Dean groans, cursing before throwing the blankets over our heads. Rethinking that move he quickly pulls it down enough to see Sam reaching for the blanket, ready to swipe it off the lovers. Dean sends him a glare,

"You don't wanna do that, Sam." He warns, and he quickly gets the notion. Coming to realization he furrows his brows,

"Wait, really? I was asleep _right next_ to you guys!" He throws his hands in the air, turning on a heel and walking away. I blush furiously before peeking over the covers.

"Sorry Sammy..We didn't wake you, though." I remark, and he rolls his eyes, grabbing his jacket and his laptop bag.

"I'm gonna go get some food. Try not to defile the entire room, okay?" He asks sarcastically before leaving. I couldn't help the burst of laughter after he left, Dean looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Food doesn't sound half bad right now." He offers. I return the gesture,

"You're right. I'm gonna go take a shower." I start, throwing the covers off to reveal my slender, nude body. Dean's eyes were glued to me as I sauntered to the bathroom door, leaning against the frame I turn to give him a lusty gaze.

"And you're gonna join me." I finish. It takes him two seconds to jump out of bed and start unbuttoning his jeans. I laugh, turning to head into the bathroom, Dean not far behind.


End file.
